Jo & Kendall's Inside Thoughts
by asiaaanx
Summary: "I've been waiting for you all day to ask me to be your date, and you never did," she told him, letting out a breath. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I just thought we were kinda, you know, together..." Big Time Dance Episode. Jo


_Hello (: So this is another BTR oneshot with of course Jo & Kendall(: Uhm, this is the episode of when they had the school dance & Jo thought Kendall didn't like her because he didn't ask her to the dance. I wanted to elaborate on their thoughts - like what did Jo & Kendall really think about each other. I don't know if this is one of my best ones, but I would love to get some reviews. (:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **(_Except elaborating the episode just a bit_)

**

* * *

K**endall Knight and his three best friends, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell, practically ran into the Palmwoods lobby, their backpacks bouncing on their backs. They screeched to a stop, and Kendall, as the leader of the group, turned to his best friends.

"Okay, the theme of our dance is…" He started.

"Move our butts 'cause we gotta do this fast," all three responded.

Kendall moved his green eyes towards the group of girls sitting on the couches. He immediately spotted Jo, the girl he considered his girlfriend, since they have been on a few dates. He walked up to her, smiling wide, his dimples showing that could make any girl melt. As he neared her, she turned to him, smiling as wide as he. She said something to her friend, Camille, before turning back to him.

"Jo, hey, I need to ask you something," he started, looking down at her, hoping she wouldn't mind the favor he was about to ask.

Jo batted her eyelashes at him, flipping her hair in a way that just made Kendall smile bigger if possible.

"Could you go to the convenience store and get them to donate some snackage for the dance?" He finished off with another smile.

Jo's smile faltered a bit. Her eyebrows furrowed together in disappointment. Kendall noticed this, but shrugged it off. He was sure she wouldn't mind; she was after all his girlfriend.

"Sure, Kendall," she replied, looking back at Camille, a look of disappointment displayed upon her face. Camille made a motion with her hand, indicating to keep talking to him. Jo turned back to the blonde boy, smiling again. "Is that the only thing you wanted to ask me?"

Kendall looked at her in confusion, his thick eyebrows furrowing as hers did. He looked over her shoulder, seeing Camille staring him down innocently with her head resting on her hands. Then he shook his head, finally getting what she was trying to hint.

"Oh, no, could you get some sodies too?"

This time Jo's smile fell as did her face. "Sure," she said, her voice in a monotone. She stood up and walked away in a huff. Kendall looked at Camille with a confused expression on his face, making her roll her eyes and go after her best friend.

Kendall shrugged it off again.

_It must be a girl thing.

* * *

_

"Get him!" Kendall shouted as he and his little sister, Katie, threw a net over Fabio, his mother's dream man. They had gotten him all the way to their apartment so that he could be their mother's date. But as it turns out, he gets a lot of offers from kids who wanted their mothers to date him. And he refuses. So as usual, Katie always has a backup plan. Kendall wasn't surprised.

Katie jumped on top of Fabio, wrestling him as hard as she could to keep him on the ground under the net, evidently winning over the strong man.

"You're strong!" Fabio commented, all the while trying to free himself.

Kendall watched the scene before him, chuckling. Boy did he love his baby sister.

"Hey, Kendall, I got some snacks for the…" Jo trailed off as she walked in and saw the scene in front of her. Her arms were full of brown paper bags that were full of snacks for the dance, which he had asked her to do.

Kendall looked up, seeing her and immediately smiled. He jogged over to her, leaning against the door for an attempt to look cool. He smiled that irresistible smile of his, making Jo want to get lost in his eyes as they met.

"Help me!" Fabio screamed from behind Kendall as he still struggled to fight off a ten year old girl.

Jo gave him a bizarre look before shaking her head and turning to Kendall. "I was wondering… is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" she asked him slowly, smiling. "About the dance?" she added, hinting as much as she could.

Kendall nodded. "Yes."

Jo's smile widened and her eyes lit up as he leaned in.

"Could you make a theme banner and decorate the studio?" he asked her quickly, adding another irresistible smile.

Jo's face fell again as it did in the lobby when he asked her to pick up some snacks for the dance. The bags full of snacks dropped to the ground as she tried to ignore the urge to roll her eyes at him. She turned around and walked away, not giving him an answer about his question. Her blonde hair hit him in the face lightly, making him take a step back and wonder what went on there. Why did she just look disappointed? Was it because he was asking her too much?

He shrugged it off again. He had some more important things to take care of first. He turned around to see his sister sitting on top of a now calm Fabio. He shook his head. That's one of the most important things right now: to get Fabio to date his mom.

* * *

Kendall sighed as he put on the bottom half of his and James's horse costume. Being the best friend that he was, he decided to help Logan ask Camille to the dance. He knew that Logan liked Camille just as much as she liked him. Too bad Logan was a bit of a chicken when came to asking out a girl he liked. So James came up with a perfect plan for Logan to ask Camille to the dance with a little flair, as she had put it.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Rocque Records with James and Kendall together under Logan, who wore something that a prince back then would have worn, faking to be a horse. As they walked down the red carpet towards Camille and Jo, who looked at them in shock with their jaws open and eyes wide, Logan smiled at Camille shyly.

"Is that Logan?" Jo asked Camille in disbelief. "On a horse?"

Camille nodded numbly, still in a state of shock.

Soon enough, Logan and his "horse" stopped in front of Camille and Jo. Logan held his hand out, smiling brightly. "Hello, m'lady."

Camille blushed at this.

"Would you accompany me to the dance?" He finished, bowing like a prince.

"Say yes!" Kendall and James pleaded in their horse costume.

Camille pursed her lips to keep from squealing in delight. She didn't know whether to scream "yes!" or just nod to look cool. She decided to settle with a, "Heck, yeah, I will!" and, dropping the plate of chips in her hand, took Logan's hand and climbed on the "horse" behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Onwards, trusty steed!" Logan exclaimed, hitting the "horse" on the head, which was James's head.

James let out a yelp. "Ow! Logan!" But went on towards the dance floor anyways.

Camille let out a laugh, smacking the "horse" on the butt, which was Kendall's.

Kendall groaned in frustration, letting out a similar yelp as James. "Not a real horse!" he told her fiercely, following James's lead to the dance floor.

When they finally reached the dance floor, Logan hopped off his "horse" and took Camille's hand, leading her to dance. James removed his horse head, panting heavily. Damn, it was hot in that costume. He flipped his hair, looking at his best friend, who stood up, breathing as heavily as he. He chuckled, patting Kendall's back.

Kendall shot him a small smile before walking out again towards Jo. He was met with a lonely blonde girl with her back turned to him, holding a cup of punch in her hand. He smiled to himself at how beautiful she looked. He flipped his hair to the side just to make sure he looked presentable and good looking enough to woo his girl.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" he asked her, walking towards her. "Let's dance." He smiled brightly.

"Hey?" Jo asked him, her eyebrow rose in such a manner. Her voice sounded mad, making Kendall's face twist into confusion. "You can't just waltz in here, dressed half-horsey, and say 'let's dance'."

Kendall looked down, noticing that he was still in his horse costume. He blushed lightly, scratching the back of his head. He looked back up at Jo, who was still rambling.

"I've been waiting for you all day to ask me to be your date, and you never did," she finished, letting out a breath. She finally let out what she had been feeling since that morning when he pitched the idea of a school dance to their teacher.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Seriously?"

Jo nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed and relieved to tell him how she felt.

"I just thought that were kinda, you know, together…" he trailed off, looking at her. Now he felt embarrassed. Were they not together after all? If they weren't, then he made a big mistake by not asking her. But after all those dates they had gone on, he thought they were finally together. And that would mean he didn't have to ask her to the dance. Being together, he thought, meant going to the dance together automatically since they were a couple. He shook his head inwardly, feeling a little stupid.

Jo felt her heart soar. She smiled slightly, despite her embarrassment. "Really?" she asked him. "You thought we were together?"

Kendall nodded, smiling.

"Like together together?"

He nodded again. His smile grew bigger. "Yeah… is that okay?"

"It's… it's great," Jo concluded, smiling as big as he was.

Kendall sighed in relief. Now it was official. He really had a girlfriend – an amazing and beautiful one at that. He took her hand and stroked it with his thumb. He couldn't stop smiling now.

"Let's go dance," she told him after a few seconds.

"Actually," he started, remembering what Gustavo had told the band earlier in his office when they had asked if it was okay for them to have a school dance at his studio. "I think I have to sing." He smiled at her, leading her to the dance floor.

He quickly dropped off his horse costume by the side of the stage before running onto stage and taking his place by Carlos. Carlos gave him a high five, smiling.

"Ready, dude?"

"You know it," Kendall replied, smiling wide, spotting Jo in the front line with Camille and Stephanie, Carlos's date.

As he sung and danced, Kendall couldn't help but keep his eyes on his beautiful girlfriend. She danced and danced to the rhythm of the song the band sang, keeping a simple dance with the girls. He looked up and saw his mother dancing with Fabio; he smiled. Everything was perfect now. His mom caught his eye and smiled, pointing at Fabio excitedly. Kendall threw her a thumbs up and a small smile.

After the song, he jumped off stage, immediately standing next to his girlfriend. She smiled up at him, giving him a cup of soda. He smiled at her gratefully, leaning on the stage, taking a sip. James stood next to him, holding his own cup of soda. He sighed as he watched Kendall and Jo all lovey dovey, Logan and Camille dancing, Carlos and Stephanie talking and laughing, and Mrs. Knight and some dude dancing together.

"Well, looks like this dance has a happy ending for everyone," Jo smiled at Kendall. She looked at the crowd before her, seeing couples all around. Now she and Kendall were a part of that.

"Except I spent so much time helping Logan," James said, looking at his best friend, who couldn't stop smiling at Camille. "I never got a chance to ask anybody to the dance."

Then a girl with curly brown hair dressed in a hot pink dress walked up them, smiling brightly. "Uh, no. You asked me."

James looked at her confused. He pointed at her, trying to remember when he had asked her to the dance. He had been so busy helping Logan all day.

Suddenly an African American girl walked up to them with a mad look. She looked at the girl next to her, crossing her arms. "No, he asked me." She and the other girl both looked at James pointedly.

James looked at her in surprise, pointing at them both.

"No, he hit me with a flying dance disk," a girl said behind the two girls, butting between them to show her face. She was an Indian girl, and she looked mad.

Kendall and Jo shared a look that said, "Uh oh" before turning back to the crowd of girls forming in front of them.

"No, he asked me!" Ten more girls suddenly joined them, looking at James in shock. James stared right back at them, chuckling nervously. He scratched the back of his head nervously, before turning to look at Kendall, who shrugged and moved back with Jo.

"Oh, maybe I did ask a few girls out," he whispered to Kendall. He watched all the girls in front of him cross their arms simultaneously. "Um, ladies, I'm gonna go get some punch… Ahh!" he finished, screaming as the girls chased after him, and not in the way he wanted.

Kendall chuckled and put his arm around Jo. Logan and Carlos walked up to them, laughing. They had seen the whole scene with James. Kendall looked at them, sharing a look as they always do.

"He'll be fine," all three said in unison.

As the music started, their dance instructor suddenly exclaimed, "Dance, everybody, dance!"

Big Time Rush songs blasted through the speakers and everybody cheered, dancing with one another, enjoying their first annual school dance. Jo and Kendall danced, smiling and knowing they both had this in common when they had first gone to a party together, the one that Kendall had asked her to be his "friend person thing" at his "social gathering get together" so that Bitters wouldn't kick them out for having a party. And although Kendall found out they didn't have much in common, like hockey - he was very surprised - he was happy to have found they do have little things in common, making her the perfect girlfriend for him.

Kendall bit his lip, fighting the urge to lean over and kiss her right there. She smiled up at him. His eyes brightened and he decided that he had more time to kiss her. But for now he'd enjoy dancing with his favorite girl.


End file.
